Soft-sided luggage cases use two fabric side panels to provide a lightweight yet strong enclosure. For example, a soft-sided luggage case, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,271, has a flexible access flap included within one side panel. The edges of the access flap are located at a distance from the panel edge, leaving a lip on the side panel which partially obstructs access to the interior of the case. Another luggage case, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,443, has a rigid center frame portion and soft-sided panels mounted to the frame on opposite sides. One of the soft-sided panels has a U-shaped access flap which also forms a lip that partially obstructs access to the interior of the case. A third luggage case, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,980, has interlocked metal frame sections. The frame sections have outwardly facing flanges which hold fabric panels. To obtain access to the interior of the case, the frame sections split, so that the case opens in two halves like the common suitcase.